


Fire Eyed (an Eren Jaeger playlist)

by isavanna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isavanna/pseuds/isavanna
Summary: An Eren Jaeger fan mix, themed around classic rock and dark folk/country sounds. more or less chronological tracklist for Eren's Season 1 character development.





	

Hosted on 8tracks  **[here](http://8tracks.com/vintagerain/fire-eyed)**

"Away to heaven, respective lenity, / And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now."

* * *

 

1\. "Battle Born", The Killers   
["Boy you was battle born / Cause you can't stop now (Cause you can't stop now) / Come on show your face / Come on give us one more spark / Sing a song of fire / Lest we fall into the dark"]

2\. "Adam Raised a Cain", Bruce Springsteen   
["My father held me to his side/ As they put me to the water/ He said how on that day I cried.../ He was standin' in the door I was standin' in the rain/ With the same hot blood burning in our veins/ Adam raised a Cain"]

3\. "Break the Walls", Fitz & The Tantrums   
["To the wild I travel the unknown / The fathers pray out to be overthrown / Turn the lights down oh to be blind at peace / Let the beast out and watch it bare its teeth / Hey, break the walls!"]

4\. "Gonna Need a Grave", Urban Country   
["I can never be timid / Start to the finish / Even through the blemishes my heart is replenished. / Violent images with something in store, it's kind of heavy, hold it steady, I'm ready for war."]

5\. "HeavyDirtySoul", Twenty One Pilots   
["For me, for me, oh / Can you save my heavy dirty soul? / Death inspires me like a dog inspires a rabbit."]

6\. "Bartholomew", The Silent Comedy   
["You might make it, boy, but by the skin of your teeth, sayin' / I rambled with the worst of them / Fell in love with a harlequin / Saw the darkest hearts of men / And I saw myself starin' back again"]

7\. "Beat the Devil's Tattoo", Black Rebel Motorcycle Club   
["Your body's aching / Every bone is breakin' / Nothin' seems to shake it / It just keeps holdin' on"]

8\. "Hurt", Johnny Cash   
["What have I become / My sweetest friend / Everyone I know goes away / In the end / And you could have it all / My empire of dirt / I will let you down / I will make you hurt"]


End file.
